Un deseo de amor: La bitácora del angel del amor
by eljefe2000
Summary: Len es un chico con miedo a las mujeres, Rin es una chica que desde que vio por primera vez a Len se enamoró de él, al darse cuenta de su problema buscara la forma de quitarle ese temor a como dé lugar... "bueno, pero eso ya lo saben, aunque... toda historia... tiene diferentes versiones, esta vez, vengo a contarles lo que yo llamo, la verdad..." - Recordando tres años de esta joya
1. Encuentros inesperados

Hola, se preguntaran ¿Quien soy o que soy?... bueno, eso ni yo lo sé. Soy lo que conocen como un universwalker, el heraldo de Cupido, los dioses suelen darme misiones, sin embargo fuera de eso... nunca supe quien era o que era.

-Shin y Etsu Minami, saben porqué están aquí- mi hermano Etsu, siempre estaba tan tranquilo, a mi me temblaban las piernas del terror, aun le daba vueltas a los hechos que nos llevaron aquí-

En fin... esto no trata de mi, en mis viajes y aventuras he visto toda clase de cosa, pero el viaje que mas disfrute, fue este. Aun así cuando se cuenta una historia se debe contar desde el principio... o eso me han enseñado.

-¿Tienen algo que agregar a esta corte?- esas palabras que decía la juez... me daba vueltas la cabeza de pensar en todo esto-

-Pueden irse a la mierda todos ustedes, mi hermano Shin hizo lo que tenía que hacer, merece volver, merece ser feliz- Etsu siempre había sido un pesado, siempre diciendo todo sin pensar en las consecuencias, pero era la primera vez, que hacia algo que podría matarlo... solo por mi-

Bueno, todo comenzó en Tokio, un chico llamado Len Kagamine vivía ahí... bueno, pero eso ya lo saben, aunque... toda historia... tiene diferentes versiones, esta vez, vengo a contarles lo que yo llamo, la verdad...

Era una mañana tranquila para el chico rubio de apellido Kagamine, ese dia se le veía bastante cansado, no tenía ganas de levantarse. Mientras andaba por su hogar tratando de vestirse, buscaba las llaves de su lujosa casa donde vivía con su tío y primos, esa mañana debía ir por los hermanos de su amigo Kaito, debido a una junta que tendría su firma discográfica, aunque él no disfrutaba salir, menos un sábado, debía hacerlo.

-¡Voy tarde!- Len salió corriendo de su casa mientras tomaba su bici y pedaleaba a toda velocidad para llegar con su amigo Kaito, ignorando por completo a la chica rubia de moño blanco que siempre le observaba desde su ventana en la casa de al lado-

La chica de nombre Rin, tenía una sonrisa boba en el rostro mientras abrazaba una almohada bastante emocionada, al parecer le gustaba mucho aquel chico que solía observar por su ventana con aquel telescopio caro que su manager le había regalado una navidad. En el pasado creían que solo era un capricho, pero el tiempo pasó y Rin sentía que era más que eso, como si tuviera que estar con ese chico que era tan parecido a ella, una locura ¿no?

-¡Que guapo!- Rin gritó aquello con la almohada en el rostro para no gritar tan alto, estaba completamente roja-

Una llamada a su móvil la sacó de su grito de enamorada, aunque decidió dejar de soñar al ver que se trataba de su manager Luka, la cual no solía llamarle si no la necesitaba urgentemente el dia de su descanso.

-Moshi, Moshi- Rin respondió a su móvil bastante alegre, aunque estaba algo frustrada por haber sido interrumpida en su fantasía-

-¿Interrumpo tu fantasia matinal?- la mujer al otro lado del teléfono parecía divertida con la situación actual, no era ningún secreto las divagaciones románticas de la chica-

-¡Luka!- la chica rubia enrojeció a mares al escuchar a su manager por el otro lado del móvil-

-Tranquila Rin, no es ningún secreto- Luka solo rio por lo bajo, mientras Rin trataba de mantener la compostura-

-Si solo vas a molestar...- Rin estaba realmente molesta por las burlas que su manager y amiga le estaba dando-

-Tranquila Rin- Luka no buscaba hacer enojar a la chica, solo le parecía divertida su situación- queria avisarte que tengo algo que te interesara aqui en mi departamento, ven cuando estés libre- Luka cortó la comunicación dejando bastante intrigada a la chica de moño blanco-

¿Que querría su manager ahora?, no era común que ella fuera tan misteriosa, de cualquier forma, Rin se fue al departament de Luka con algo de desilusión, ya no podría soñar despierta el resto del dia. Por otro lado Len se encontraba bastante cansado y aburrido esperando a los hermanos de su hiperactivo amigo de cabellos azules, el cual parecía hablarle otra vez de aquel sueño de abrir una heladeria.

-Kaito, siempre es un placer escuchar sobre tu heladería que piensas poner- Len mandaba a callara al chico de cabello azul mientras veía a lo lejos un hombre de cabellera roja y un niño de cabellera verde- pero... ¿No son Akaito y Nigaito esos que vienen por ahí?- Tenía razón, los sujetos a la distancia de bufanda y colores extravagantes en el cabello eran los Shion-

-Hermano, veo que trajiste a nuestro amigo ginefobico- Akaito era, como siempre, un completo idiota, aunque a Len ya no parecía importarle la forma de ser de su amigo-

-¡Nii-san!- Nigaito se veía algo molesto, parecía que no estaba de acuerdo con la forma de ser de Akaito- no deberías ser tan brusco con Len-san, el siempre es amable con nosotros- Akaito solo suspiro, a veces el menor de los Shion era ignorante de cuando su hermano hablaba enserio y cuando solo estaba molestando un poco-

-Perdona Nigaito, a veces olvido como comportarme- decidió darle por su bola a su hermano menor mientras se rascaba la nuca bastante cansado-

Kaito y Len se limitaron a sonreír, ese par nunca cambiaria por lo que podían observar, el grupo de amigos salió con rumbo al estudio discografico para la junta, aun llegaban a tiempo. Rin, por su parte, se encontraba con su representante y un sujeto que decía llamarse Kiyoteru, aunque aquel cerebrito de cabellos castaños y lentes de pasta dura no le daba buena espina a Rin.

-Hablas de una película sobre un princesa y tres vagabundos o ¿Que se supone que era?- Rin no había entendido el concepto que le quería proponer para que actuara a Rin, algo sobre un chica y su luz, también había unos cuervos y un galán en pantalla, pero le parecía todo muy confuso-

-Discutiremos esos detalles luego Rin- el pobre productor se acomodaba las gafas nerviosos, realmente quería a Rin en la película, pero parecía que la chica no entendía el concepto, así que luego le explicaría con más calma- por ahora piensa quién será tu co-estrella, pienso que será más sencillo si es alguien que te agrade- Rin afirmó con su cabeza antes de ver la hora-

-Debo irme yo les marco en cuanto tenga a alguien en mente- Luka se despidió con la mano de la apurada Rin y Kiyoteru suspiro, definitivamente tenía la energía para interpretar a la alegre niña que perdió su luz ayudando a otros-

Len por su parte se veía bastante cansado, la junta era tan aburrida, que Kaito dormitaba, Akaito estaba prácticamente babeando con los ojos cerrados, Nigaito hacia origami, Rei y Rui, los primos de Len, platicaban entre ellos, Hatsune se cepillaba el cabello, y Zatsune se maquillaba.

-¡¿Entendieron bola de holgazanes?!- el grupo de cantantes se puso nervioso repentinamente, ¿Que decía Gakupo?- Ninguno estaba atento, ¿Me equivoco?- todos entraron en pánico-

-Como se atreve a sugerir semejante barbaridad- Akaito sonaba indignado, aunque era el único que dormía en la junta-

-Tío, si no te molesta... ¿Podrías darnos un resumen?- Len no era fanático de pelear con su tío y la verdad prefería tratar de hacer civilizado el tema, aunque debía reconocer que debieron haber prestado atención desde un comienzo-

-¡Todos ustedes holgazanes me tienen harto!-Len se sentía pequeño ante el Gakupo molesto, temía por lo que fuera a pasar ahora- ninguno es responsable,asi que tome una decisión que quería evitar- ninguno esperaría lo que venia a continuación- los voy a mandara todos a estudiar a una escuela, no puedo seguir justificando el que no tengan estudio si son así de irresponsables, ahora largo, la junta término- todos trataron de reclamar, pero la mirada de "Es mi decisión final" los hizo desistir antes de intentar- Len, hoy duerme temprano, mañana empiezan las clases- Len suspiro mientras se retiraba-

Len y los gemelos Kagene regresaban bastante decaídos a casa, aunque aún se les podía ver bromeando entre ellos y opinando algún que otro rumor que Rui escuchaba por ahí, Len no le interesaba mucho los chismes de Rui, pero no podía negarse a algo que a su prima le parecía la cosa más interesante del mundo. Tanto Rin como Len tendrían un dia largo mañana en la escuela, pero nadie les podía preparar para lo que estaba por suceder. La mañana llegó y ambos chicos tomaron su camino a la escuela, aunque ninguno se topó con el otro en ningún momento, al parecer no tomaron el mismo camino.

Len observaba con algo de aburrimiento al resto de sus compañeros, los cuales parecían ignorar por completo lo que les rodeaba, aunque tampoco había visto al profesor. Un hombre, de gorro chino y cabello de un extraño color rosado, apareció en escena haciendo que todo el mundo dejara de hablar.

-Yo soy Yuuma, seré su profesor de música, quiero escuchar sus presentaciones- el profesor parecía aburrido, aunque se veía como un buen profesor-

Uno a uno pudo escuchar presentaciones, unos albinos muy parecidos a sus primos, que buen gusto tenía el chico para elegir la ropa, era interesante la cantidad de celebridades que podrían verse en ese lugar, al fin era turno de Len el presentarse y aunque él estaba nervioso, Rin solo estaba aburrida esperando porque hubiera algo más interesante que niños bobos y ricos en su clase.

-Me llamo Allen kagamine, y soy cantante en vocaloid, es un gusto conocerlos a todos, pueden decirme Len- la mitad de la clase quedó petrificada, ¿Por qué? ninguno de los miembros del grupo de Len tenia idea, pero lo iban a averiguar muy pronto-

Rin descubrio que no solo era identico a ella, tenian el mismo apellido, tal vez era cosa del destino que por primera vez jugaba a su favor y no en su contra. No quiso hacer esperar más a la clase y decidió hacer lo propio.

-Mi nombre es Rilliane Kagamine soy actriz, pueden llamarme Rin si les parece más cómodo- Rin se presentó animadamente, era el dia mas feliz de su vida, pero el grupo de Len era ahora el confundido, esa chica tenia el mismo apellido que Len,pero eso era un poco imposible y aterrador, aun así, el resto del dia, nadie se atrevió a decir nada-

Las clases continuaron su curso normal, usualmente, Rin saldría corriendo a su casa, pero se desvió a ver al productor que le había ofrecido la película, quería a ese cantante de co-protagonista.

-¿Que quieres a Len Kagamine en la película?- Kiyoteru estaba un poco nerviosos con el tema, no quería ver molesto a su viejo amigo Gakupo, pero de verdad quería a Rin para el papel-

-Vamos, solo tienes que convencerlo- Rin no le veía mayor problema, desconocía las fobias de la persona a la que le profesaba amor-

-Haré lo que pueda, pero te lo digo Rin, pierde esperanzas con el chico- Kiyoteru se limitó a suspirar mientras se acomodaba las gafas-

-Yo nunca me rindo, siempre tengo lo que quiero- Rin sonrió antes de irse de ahí, el pobre castaño solo podía pensar que estaba metido en problemas-

Rin caminaba cansada a su casa, había sido un largo día y quería llegar a tomar un buen baño y meterse a su suave cama, sin embargo, pudo divisar a lo lejos u grupo de estrellas fugaces que pasaban, había escuchado que podían conceder cualquier deseo, sin importar que tan difícil fuera.

-Por favor estrella, dame una oportunidad de que Len me ame... solo eso te pido- Rin vio la estrella fugaz que eligió brillar con más intensidad y lo tomo como un buen presagio, corriendo hacia su hogar con toda esa energía renovada-

Rin no lo sabía, pero aquel simple deseo, salido de su corazón, estaba apunto de hacer girar su vida y la de todos a su alrededor, 180 grados... ¿Por qué? por que en ese simple deseo, Rin había cargado el más grande y puro de los dones humanos, el amor, un deseo de amor, quien diria que ese deseo de amor... sería respondido, por un joven angel... que buscaba ganarse sus alas...

**Hola a todos, volviendo con un esta nueva historia, una nueva versión d un fic que me marcó tanto como escritor, como persona, de nuevo, gracias a los que apoyaron el fic original un gracias especial a Matryoshkah, la cual me dio su idea hace tanto tiempo, espero que este bien, jamas se termino demon girlfriend hasta donde tengo entendido, pero hubiera amado ver su final, en fin, otro gracias muy especial a ghost ficker rin, aunque nunca supe de ella y abandono la historia, ella me dio ánimos para seguir, es por eso que también le dedico un gracias muy especial el dia de hoy, donde quiera que estes, gracias por todo tu apoyo a ese fic que hice con tanto esmero y amor, otro saludo especial a ****Synchronicity girl, la cual fue la causa principal de que decidiera seguir con el amor que le daba al deseo de amor, ella fue un pilar clave para el deseo de amor, igual que ghost ficker rin, no se si habandono el fic, pero muchas fgracias, aunque no leas este mensaje, aunque no leas esta historia, estoy agradecido con estas tres chicas, que me hicieron seguir con este sueño y seguir dandoles lata aqui en fanfiction un rato mas, se despide su amigo eljefe2000, disfruten el show...**


	2. De magia y otras cosas

-Por favor estrella, dame una oportunidad de que Len me ame... solo eso te pido- Rin vio la estrella fugaz que eligió brillar con más intensidad y lo tomo como un buen presagio, corriendo hacia su hogar con toda esa energía renovada-

Mientras Rin corria a toda velocidad, la estrella comenzó su descenso a la tierra, conforne se acercaba se podia escuchar una especie de grito que provenía de ella.

Un crater se formo en el lugar donde se estrello, un pequeño parque, no muy lejos de la escuela de Rin y Len.

-Debo salir de aqui- Del crater salio aquel chico de cabellera castaña y ojos miel, su cuerpo se movía torpemente y con evidente dolor-

Al parecer, y contra toda logica, ese chico era aquella estrella fugaz, entre tropiezos y desorientación, termino en la parte de atras del colegio, donde perdio el concimiento tras mucho esfuerzo.

24 horas antes...

-Voy tarde- entre los pasillos de una oficina corria un chico que no parecia rondar mas alla de los 18 años, aun asi, iba muy bien vestido, con su traje y corbata, como si trabajara ahí-

-Shin, mocoso estúpido, a que viene tanto alboroto- el hombre viejo de larga cabellera blanca se quedó mirando a Shin que había chocado contra él, debido a las prisas-

-Lo lamento Jiraiya, voy tarde otra vez- el chico salio corriendo lo mas rapido que sus piernas le daban-

-Es igual a su padre, nunca escucha- Jiraya suspiro derrotado mientras volvia a su camino- pero le deseo suerte al mocoso, escuche que hoy es el dia- una brillante sonrisa iluminó el rostro del sabio pervertido, pero Shin ya no podia escucharlo-

Shin seguia corriendo como poseido para entregar sus papeles importantes, nada más podia distraerlo... O eso pensaba él.

-Mis papeles...- Shin estaba pálido, sus papeles volaban por los aires, no podria ordenarlos a tiempo-

-Perdoná Shin, yo... deja que te ayude- la mujer de cabello aranjado y lleno de flores trataba de ayudar al joven a recojer sus papeles, se le veía nerviosa y arrepentida-

-Tranquila Pear Butter, es mi culpa por dejarlo todo a última hora- el chico acomodaba los papeles tan rapido como podia con la ayuda de que aquella mujer de nombre Pear Butter- ¿Como esta Bright Mac?- Tratando de tranquilizar a Pear, Shin comenzo a soltar preguntas que solian salir en una conversación normal-

-El está bien, es uno de esos dias, ya sabes- aunque se veia agobiada, no era un secreto el por que, aunque Shin no era nadie para meterse en asuntos ajenos, por lo que decidio no meterse-

-Asi que es uno de esos dias de no salir de la habitación- Shin pudo mirar la risa nerviosa de la mujer que le pasaba los documentos- en fin, saluda de mi parte, debo correr- Shin salio una vez mas a toda prisa hasta su destino, dejando a Pear Butter atras con sus problemas-

-Buena suerte Shin- Con una sonrisa le grito aquello antes de volver a su camino también-

Shin entro de una patada a la oficina donde se supone debia haber estado desde hace una hora, pero, apesar de que solo el y su maestro debian estar ahi, el lugar estaba ocupado por mas personas.

-¿Que sucede?- Shin estaba nervioso ante las miradas- Nighteye, Shikaku Nara, Portgas D. Ace, incluso tú Pitt?- el chico se sorprendio al ver a las personas con las que trabajaba reunidas en aquel lugar-

-Veo que llegas tarde, como siempre- Nighteye parecia burlarse del joven que aun sostenia sus papeles-

-Veo que todos estan aqui, apesar de que sólo llame a Shin- el hombre de traje blanco y corbata rosa se hizo prensente en aquel lugar, logrando el silencio de todo el mundo-

-Eros-sama- Nighteye se puso nervioso al ver al imponente hombre que fuera conocido por siglos como el dios griego del amor-

-Shin, trae aca ese manojo de papeles, ¿Quieres?- Eros vio al chico que parecia que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento-

-Hi!- el chico corria a dejar los papeles, Eros encontraba gracia en las tonterías del chico, nunca sabia si reir, o enojerse por su incompetencia- listo señor- dejo los papeles con mucha fuerza, pero su cuerpo no le respondia como quería debido al nerviosismo que sentia-

-Tranquilizate chico, solo quería felicitarte- Shin sonrio nervioso ante las palabras de Eros, no entendia del todo lo que sucedia- aprobaste tu examen escrito, y tengo el honor de decirtelo en persona, Shin, eres, oficialmente, un angel- Shin salto de emoción, al fin las cosas le estaban saliendo bien-

-No celebres tan pronto idiota- Shikaku hablo tan calmado como siempre , no se dejaba llevar por la emoción-

-Tienes una mision de campo- Shin estaba feliz, al fin tendria una mision- si la terminas, tendras tus alas y terminaras tu formación- ahora tenia una enorme duda en la cabeza-

-¿Estara bien? digo... yo no soy tú- Shin estaba realmente nervioso con el tema, estaba emocionado, pero eso no significaba que no tuviera miedo- lo humanos son...- Shin sabia que sus compañeros fueron humanos alguna vez, pero aun así- problematicos- Shikaku rio repentinamente, por algún motivo recordo a Shikamaru-

-Estaras bien, te sugiero descansar un poco antes de partir- el angel afirmó enérgicamente mientras hacia un saludo militar, algo que hizo reir a Eros-

-Si, Eros ojisan- El chico salio disparado tan rapido como llego al lugar-

-¿Que cosas le enseñan a este niño?- El dios del amor no sabia si reir o enojarse- ¿Cuando le di permiso de llamarme abuelito? - una sonrisa divertida se dibujo en el rostro del dios mientras se rascaba la nuca-

El chico, por su parte, había corrido lo mas rapido que podia a su cuarto, no quería olvidar nada en su primera misión, estaba tan emocionado que, con su suerte, olvidaria algo.

-Vamos a ver- el chico cargaba todo lo que podia en su moral magico de viaje, un recuerdo de su padre, por su cumpleaños numero 86-

En realidad no tenia idea de lo que haria en el mundo mortal, por lo que llevaba equipaje para cualquier situación, nada podría tonarlo desprevenido su primer dia. Pasaban las horas, el chico había dejado prácticamente vacia su habitación.

-¿Quien llama?- Shin pregunto aquello al escuchar el golpeteo a su puerta, ¿Quien le llamaria antes de su primera misión?-

-Shin, ¿Puedo pasar?- la voz nerviosa de un chico no mayor a Shin se podia escuchar por el otro lado de la puerta-

-Pit, claro, pasa- el heraldo de palutena siempre estaba alegre, era una cualidad que Shin alababa de él, pero esta vez habia algo que tenia intranquilo a Pit-

-Escuche que es tu primera misión...- Pit parecia nervioso, era como si no pudiera mantener la compostura- ¿Nervioso? - el heraldo de Palutena jugaba con sus manos como si tratara de distraerse-

-Emocionado, escuche del abuelo que la tierra es un hermoso lugar- Pit parecia pensar en algo, aunque también se veia mas tranquilo- pero tu estabas ahí, ¿A que viene el repentino comentario? - Shin había atrapado a Pit con aquella observación, la cual hizo al heraldo de Palutena pensar un poco lo que diría-

-Escucha Shin, la tierra que conoció tu abuelo era una tierra muy bonita- Pit sonrió ante aquello, admitía que no se diferencia mucho de su hogar aquella época- pero la tierra que visitó tu abuelo no se parece a lo que vas a ver... - pit parecía tenso, como si buscará las palabras adecuadas- incluso las tierras que e visitado yo... no son como la tierra que vio tu abuelo- Shin suspiro por unos segundos, antes de ver a su amigo-

-Conozco tus aventuras Pit... - Shin se perdió por un momento en su mundo- cuando era más joven solía bajar a la tierra sin permiso... - Pit observó asombrado a su amigo, nunca pensó que, siendo tan correcto, hubiera hecho algo como eso a espaldas de Eros-

-¿Como era? - Pit no pudo contener más aquella pregunta, nunca había visto el mundo mortal que cuidaba Eros-

-Yo, no vi mucho, pero tengo un recuerdo muy grabado- Shin pareció recordar algo, algo que le gustaba recordar- recuerdo a una niña de cabellos turquesa, una niña muy bonita- Shin parecía pensar con detenimiento como explicar ese recuerdo que tanto atesoraba-

-¿Una niña? - Pit confundido preguntó aquello, sobre todo por el tono rojo que adornaba las mejillas de Shin-

-Ella era muy pequeña, como yo a mis 20 o 50 años- parecía pensar algo serio el tema- tal vez un poco más pequeña- no podía decidirse por la edad de la niña-

-Shin, concéntrate en lo importante- Pit sabía que sí lo dejaba divagar se llevarían horas ahí antes de terminar la anécdota-

-Claro- Shin sacudió su cabeza para tratar de recordar donde se había quedado- recuerdo que unos niños la molestaban, no recuerdo muy bien aquello, pero recuerdo... - una imagen borrosa llegó a su cabeza-

Flash back.

-¿Estas bien pequeña? - recordaba haberle preguntado aquello, sin embargo no podía recordar su rostro, a pesar de lo linda que le parecía-

-Si, gracias... - la niña tenía una voz temblorosa, pero bastante dulce, algo que había cautivado al ángel-

-Me alegro- tras esas palabras, se disponía a irse, pero sintió su pequeña mano sostenerlo del pantalón- ¿Sucede algo? - fue lo único que pudo articular, ¿Que podría querer esa extraña niña? -

-Tu nombre... No me lo has dicho... - Parecía nerviosa, aunque tenía sentido que quisiera saber su nombre-

-Shin Minami, ese es mi nombre- Shin decidió continuar con la conversación antes de partir- ¿Tú como te llamas? - la niña parecía algo nerviosa antes de disponerse a responder-

-Mi nombre es... - la niña respondió con felicidad a la pregunta del ángel-

Actualidad.

-Su nombre es... - Shin parecia querer decir el nombre de aquella niña- no lo recuerdo- Pit solo se fue de espaldas por la tremenda barrabasada que su amigo acababa de soltar-

-Aveces no se si eres tonto o solo lo aparentas... - Shin pareció ofendido por las palabras de su amigo Pit-

-Es falta de atención, eso solía decir padre- Shin le resto importancia antes de notar la hora- ¿Que te parece? Llegare tarde otra vez- una sonrisa cruzó por su rostro antes de salir corriendo con rumbo a la misión sin despedirse siquiera de su amigo-

Pit solo comenzó a reír antes de caminar fuera también.

-Suerte Shin, Pitoo y yo te animaremos desde aquí- Pit dijo aquello, pero era obvio que Shin ya no podía escucharlo-

Shin corría como loco por el lugar esperando llegar a tiempo, como si no fuera suficiente con ser impuntual todo el tiempo, tenía que serlo también en su día importante. Como rayo entró pateando la puerta del despacho de Misiones.

-Tomó esta bitácora y escucha, lo que debes hacer... - Shin solo tomó la libreta corriendo nada más escuchar y salto al portal sin prestar atención a nada más- oye idiota debías esperar la indicación para no estrellarte! - Neji parecía molesto, pero ya no podía hacer nada con el tema- Buena suerte Shin, te estaré esperando para celebrar tu triunfo- el Hyuga suspiro con una sonrisa ante sus propias palabras-

Mientras Shin caía gritaba como loco, como si eso le ayudara a dejar de girar en su descenso a la tierra.

-¡Impacto inminente! - su grito fue lo único que pudo expresar antes de estrellarse como meteoro en un parque- Debo salir de aqui- así llegamos al presente, con un Shin lastimado que camina sin rumbo hasta una escuela donde se va a desmayar-

La mañana llegó y Rin Kagamine se preparaba alegremente para el colegio, tenía un buen presentimiento sobre ese día, aunque no sabía la razón. Len por su parte llegaba al colegio bastante calmado. Todos ignoraban la existencia del ángel moribundo en la parte trasera del edificio.

-Señor Kagamine, ¿Me permitiría hablar un momento con usted? - Len lo pensó por un momento, pero finalmente aceptó seguir a aquel sujeto-

No muy lejos de ahí Rin corría a la escuela. Al llegar le habían cerrado ya el salón.

-No, no, no, no, no- Rin corrió a la parte trasera de la escuela para ver si veía al profesor desde ahí-

Iba tan apurada, que no notó el chico desmayado en el suelo con el que tropezó, haciendo que él despertara del dolor y ella cayera al suelo.

-Dioses- Shin se agarraba el estómago bastante adolorido, cómo podía alguien patear tan fuerte por accidente-

Rin se quedó en shock por unos instantes, ¿Que hacía ese chico en la parte trasera de la escuela? En su vida lo había visto, ni siquiera parecía ser alguien famoso o lo suficientemente adinerado para pagar la escuela.

-¿Te encuentras bien? - Rin decidió preguntar si su reciente víctima se encontraba bien, al ver cómo se retorcía y murmuraba-

-Ay sí, no te preocupes, me di golpes mas duros al venir aquí- Shin se levantaba algo tembloroso del suelo, aún no recuperaba del todo el aire- ahora, si me disculpas debo buscar a... - con mucho apuro y esfuerzo sacó un papel con un nombre de aquella bitácora- Rilliane ¿Que clase de nombre es ese? - estaba bastante nervioso, hubiera escuchado lo que Neji Hyuga quería decirle antes de irse-

-Yo soy Rilliane... - un momento de tensión se creó en ese momento, era imposible que aquella chica distraída fuera... su protegida-

-Souka- por un momento pareció analizar a la Kagamine, sus ropas, aunque no las había visto bien al principio, noto un estilo entre inocente y provocativo, esos shorts pegados eran... -

"Por un momento callé, el martillo de la juez retumbaba en mis oídos y mi hermano Etsu se rascaba la nuca con algo de fastidio, por otro lado, mi abogado parecía algo nervioso...

-Joven Minami, le recuerdo que esto es una corte, absténgase de emitir comentarios vulgares - la juez parecía evitar reír ante mis comentarios-

-Con todo respeto su señoría, no terminé mi comentario- sonreía algo nervioso mientras hacía ruido con las manos debido a las esposas que me apresaban-

-Creo Minami, que toda la Corte a leído... tus pequeñas hazañas- era cierto que ya había narrado antes estos hechos, lo que Len, Rin y yo pensamos durante todo esto, pero... era hora de sincerarse totalmente- Pero, algo que aún no entiendo, ¿Por que los hechos no coinciden del todo? - sabía que, en algún momento, debía tocar ese tema, pero no pensé que fuera tan pronto-

-Por supuesto, creo que debo aclarar este mal entendido- suspiré, sin duda era algo que debían saber para aclarar las diferencias de relatos- por aquel entonces su señoría, no creí necesaria información específica, así que la omití y disfrace- la Corte me observaba, sabía que ocultar la información era grave en un tribunal-

Los murmullos del tribunal se podían escuchar levemente, parecia que no les había gustado mi revelación.

-Orden en mi corte- la juez grito aquello mientras golpeaba con su mazo para restaurar el orden- joven Minami, le recuerdo que es un delito ocultar hechos a la Corte- jure decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad, había roto ese juramento, pero no creí relevante aquellos hechos, pero ahora... - le preguntaré una última vez, ¿Por que revelar esta información ahora? - ella tenía un punto, mi abogado parecía cada vez más nervioso, ¿Quien no lo estaría? -

-Su señoría, creo que es relevante si quiero salvar mis alas y mi vida por un error mortal, del cual nunca me arrepentiré- fiel hasta el final, defendí mi amor, un ángel del amor sin amor no es nada-

-Prosigue, joven Minami- al parecer había apelado a su humanidad, pues me permitió continuar con mi historia-

-Gracias su señoría- agradecí antes de tratar de recordar por dónde iba-"

En fin, que Shin encontraba a Rin atractiva...

-¿Pará qué me buscabas? - Shin pensó unos minutos la respuesta a esta pregunta, ¿Como explicarlo sin asustar a la chica? Los humanos tienden a asustarse con estas cosas-

-Soy un mensajero de los dioses, un deseo de amor me trajo- Shin se veía imponente, sin embargo, en su interior, se cagaba de miedo-

-¿Que clase de broma es esta? - okey, salió peor de lo que Shin había planeado, Rin no se veía ni un poco convencida de que este fuera, efectivamente, un mensajero de los dioses- y ¿Como sabes que pedí un deseo de amor? ¿Acaso estabas espiandome? - Shin se ofendió muchísimo por lo que acababa de escuchar-

-Bien, si ese es el caso- Shin sacó un gran teclado de su morral y se dispuso a tocarlo- pide un deseo, que voy a cumplirlo- con determinación en su voz y orgullo herido en el corazón, Shin se dispuso a trabajar-

Rin, que no estaba dispuesta a creer en cuentos de hada tan fácilmente, decidio pensar en algo que quisiera y pensara que él no podría cumplir. Len por su parte, platicaba animadamente con Kiyoteru, que había resultado ser un viejo amigo de su tío.

-Escucha Allen, a decir verdad, hay una razón por la que quería hablar contigo hoy- Kiyoteru llamó la atención del Kagamine con aquellas palabras ¿Que era lo que quería decirle? -

-Verás, quería preguntarte una cosa... - la mirada cansada de Kiyoteru intrigó a Len ¿Que clase de pregunta era para tenerlo tan pensativo? - ¿Te interesaría participar en mi película de acción y romances? - Len lo pensó por un minuto, tendría que actuar con una chica, aunque... -

-¿Quien sería la protagonista? - la pregunta del chico estaba llena de curiosidad y nervios, ¿Quien podría ser la misteriosa chica? -

Rin, por otro lado, seguia pensando en el deseo perfecto para que Shin le cumpliera ¿Que clase de deseo sería? Esa pregunta le rondaba a ambos, aunque, más al joven ángel que seguía mirando a Rin, cada vez con más desesperación.

-Lo tengo, ¿Puedes hacer que Len acepte estar en mi película? - Rin sonreía animada por haber escogido un deseo, aunque Shin pareció pensar en algo-

-No creo que necesites ayuda con eso- Shin sonrió bastante divertido al ver la cara confundida de la Kagamine-

-¿A que te refieres? - Rin no comprendió aquellas palabras del ángel, aunque las comprendería pronto-

-Olvidalo chica, anda, algo más difícil- Shin sonrió dándole ánimos, seguro se le podía ocurrir un deseo mejor-

-Ya se, siempre quise una aplanadora, pero nunca pude comprar una- Rin parecia entusiasmada con la idea de tener una aplanadora-

-Eres fácil de complacer ¿No? - Shin sonrió algo divertido, ¿Que clase de desperdicio de deseo era una aplanadora? - ¡Zibang! - una pequeña luz arcoiris surgió del teclado mientras Rin se qiedaba algo confusa ¿Que acababa de suceder? No tenía ninguna idea-

-¿Que acabas de...? - su pregunta no fue terminada, pues fue interrumpida por el insistente sonido de su móvil- Moshi, moshi- la voz de Rin sonaba nerviosa, no sabía que estaba sucediendo-

-Rin, ¿Otra vez estuviste hablando de aplanadora con los fans? - la voz exaltada de su manager la exaltó, definitivamente no esperaba que le preguntara eso-

-No, para nada Luka-sama, te juro que no lo volví a hacer- aunque sonaba calmada, Rin no dejaba de ver a Shin que sonreía con autosuficiencia-

-Alguien trajo una aplanadora gigante a la tu casa- Luka estaba super exaltada, no esperaba encontrarse eso cuando fue a la casa de Rin-

-Yo... luego te llamo Luka- Rin colgó bastante nerviosa, era surrealista lo que acababa de pasar- ¿Tú puedes ayudarme a que Len me ame? - con las esperanzas hasta el cielo, Rin sonreía a quien supondría su diferencia entre el fracaso y el triunfo-

-Me niego- con una sonrisa animada y bastante alegría, decidió guardar sus cosas una vez más- creo que volveré a mi casa, suerte- caminaba buscando alejarse de la rubia, aunque realmente no sabía cómo volver a su hogar-

-No espera- lo regresó del brazo haciendo que se fuera de senton una vez más- necesito ayuda, solo quiero que Len me note- Shin suspiro, ¿Que clase de problema acababa de obtener? -

-¿Por qué debería ayudarte? Tú nisiquiera crees en la magia- su tono había sido reemplazado por unoas serio, lo cual intimido un poco a la Kagamine-

-Por favor, yo... haré cualquier cosa, pero... por favor- había comenzado a llorar, su había algo que Shin soportaba menos que la incredulidad, era el llanto-

-Lo haré, solo callate- se veia molesto, pero más tranquilo también, sin duda había ido a parar con una chica interesante-

-Gracias- Rin sonrio, sus esperanzas se renovaban-

Tratando de abrazar al ángel termino callemdo de bruces al ser evitada por este.

-Primera regla: Odio las muestras de afecto a mi persona- Shin suspiro al ver a la chica lamentarse en voz baja el golpe contra el pavimento-

-Entendido, creo que aún no te caigo bien- Rin hizo que Shin se sonrojara por su sonrisa, a pesar de cómo era tratada-

-No eres tú, odio a los humanos en general- se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras ella parecia pensar algo-

-¿No eres humano? - Shin vio algo despectivo a la chica por esta pregunta, antes de suspirar y rascarse la cabeza-

-Presta atención Rilliane, te lo dije antes, soy un mensajero de los dioses, un heraldo del amor- Rin trataba de entender lo que decía el joven ángel, antes de sonreír como si hubiera descubierto algo increíble-

-Eres un ángel del amor- Shin observó a Rin antes de sonreír nervioso-

-Si, un ángel del amor... que buen resumen- aquello había sonado tan sarcástico, que le sorprendía que la Kagamine no hubiese dicho nada, tampoco era como si le disgustada toda esa situación, pero tampoco tenía que resumirlo a "ángel del amor" había rangos de ángeles también-

No era como si fuera a decirle eso, pero si le ponía nervioso su actitud despreocupada, con que clase de mujer había ido a dar.

-Muchas gracias mi ángel- Shin volvió a sonrojarse, como se le ocurría a esa mujer llamarle así-

-No digas nada como a eso frente a otras personas ¿Quieres? - Shin suspiro antes de mirar al cielo como pensando en algo- Shin Matsuki, ese es mi nombre- Rin se alegraba de al fin saber el nombre de su ángel guardián, aunque admitía que no esperaba que tuviera apellido y todo-

-Shin, buen nombre- el ángel se limitó a suspirar, le esperaba un largo camino junto a esta chica, aunque se preguntaba ¿Cuánto podría sobrevivir en manos de ella? -

Repentinamente fueron interrumpidos por el timbre de celular de la chica, una vez más esta confundida por recibir una llamada en ese momento.

-Moshi, Moshi - Rillian respondió confundida una vez más, ¿Que clase de cosa había sucedido esta vez? -

-¿Que hay Rin? Soy yo, Kiyoteru, logre lo que querías- Rin se sorprendió al escuchar eso ¿No había sido él el que dijo que perdiera toda esperanza? Aunque se hiciera esa pregunta, la Kagamine sabia lo que había escuchado-

-¿En serio? - más que como pregunta, era por saber si no estaba escuchando mal lo que le decían-

-Si, Allen fue muy comprensivo con el tema, me sorprendió- sin palabras, Rin no tenía nada que decir realmente, no sobre aquella noticia- te dejó, debo hacer los preparativos para el rodaje- Kiyoteru colgó, pero Rin seguía en shock con el celular en la oreja-

-¿Te sucede algo chica? - Rin observó por un momento a Shin, el cual seguía mirando el cielo con aquella apariencia estoica-

-Len dijo que hará la película- Shin bajo la mirada, pudo ver el sonrojo en Rin y aquel brillo en sus ojos, no necesitaba ver más-

Shin esbozo una enorme sonrisa, no había hecho una mala elección después de todo, tal vez fuera el estar frente a esa chica linda o el hecho de haber perdido mucha sangre, pero aquel simple gesto, le decía que no mentía sobre sus sentimientos hacia Len.

-Te dije que no necesitabas mi ayuda para eso- Rin le dio la mano a Shin, este último devolvió el gesto-

Parecía un momento más cómodo, Shin le dio un beso a Rin en los labios, lo cual la hizo desconcertarse.

-¡¿Que fue eso?! - Rin estaba muy sorprendida ¿Que mierda estaba haciendo ese ángel besándola repentinamente? -

-Rillian Kagamine, hemos sellado el trato, a partir de ahora serás mi protegida- Shin no le dio importancia al asunto, su voz sonaba sería, sin embargo, era más tranquila que hace un momento- con el beso del contrato doy constancia, por mi cuenta corre que Allen Kagamine... sea tu pareja- la chica no pudo hacer mas que asentir y sonreír, había olvidado por completo aquel beso, tenía al fin una oportunidad con Len-

Por un minuto ambos tenían una sonrisa y determinación en los ojos, un capitulo empezaba para estos dos.

-Ahora, me vas a invitar a comer- Shin sonreía mientras caminaba tranquilamente con rumbo a la salida del colegio-

Rin observó la hora, hace bastante que las clases habían terminado, como pasa el tiempo cuando estas ocupada.

-Ne, Shin, ¿Los ángeles comen? - Shin río ante la pregunta de su protegida, tal vez debía hablar del tema antes-

-No en realidad Señorita Kagamine, pero me gusta la sensación de masticar algo- Shin decidió voltear a verla, encontraba interesante su pregunta-

-Ya veo, puedes decirme Rin ¿Sabes? - Rillian miro algo divertida al ángel que se encogió de hombros ante aquella afirmación-

-Bien, Rin... vamos a casa- Shin espero a la chica, la cual tenía un ánimo renovado-

Shin iba todo el camino planeando su movimiento para con ambos chicos, calculando cualquier variable y truco que tuviera en su manga, le esperaba un arduo trabajo por delante.

Dia 1

Hoy empieza mi misión con Rillian "Rin" Kagamine, me sorprende que tan diferente es de otros humanos, espero poder ayudarla con Len, aunque aún no se de cuanta ayuda pueda ser, mañana pondré el plan A en marcha.

-¿Sigues despierto Shin? - Rin parecia haber salido del baño, ya que tenía el cabello humedo-

Shin terminaba de escribir en su bitácora antes de dormir, a decir verdad le sorprendía que Rin se pudiera bañar a estas alturas de la noche, creía que los humanos eran sensibles al cambio de temperatura, pero ella no parecía afectada ¿Sería por el agua caliente? Tal vez luego le preguntaría.

-En un momento me duermo Rin, solo terminó mi reporte- la chica se encogió de hombros y se retiro a su habitación- y ya te dije que me digas PJ- trato de no sonar como si le regañara, pero se sentía más cómodo con aquel apodo-

-Lo que digas Shin- el ángel se limitó a reír mientras se acomodaba las gafas- supongo que deberia ir a la cama, este cuerpo comienza a sentirse cansado- con esas palabras se retiro a dormir, pensando en el largo camino que tenía por recorrer-

Continuará...


	3. Conjugando pasado y futuro

Era una mañana tranquila en la casa de Rin, aunque esta aún peleaba por despertar, el joven ángel se encontraba cocinando animadamente ¿La razón? Tenía un brillante plan entre manos para enamorar a Len, solo debía poner su plan en marcha, esperar lo mejor y sonreírle a la suerte.

-Eso huele realmente delicioso- Rin bajaba realmente animada a desayunar, aunque, era evidente, que seguía peleando contra los brazos de Morfeo-

-A una dama solo se le sirven los ingredientes de mejor calidad- Shin parecía bromear con el tema, pero lo decía muy en serio- ahora come o se enfriara- su expresión con la comida era más seria, se había echo la idea de que era todo un arte-

Rin probó aquellos waffles que había preparado el ángel, estaban realmente deliciosos ¿Como es que Shin cocinaba tan bien? Aun sin conocer el sabor de los alimentos, era capaz de preparar algo como eso.

-Shin, esto está delicioso- Shin sonreía con autosuficiencia, se sentía orgulloso de su habilidad culinaria- tienes que decirme donde aprendiste a cocinar así- Rin lo decia con bastante buena intención, pero el rostro se Shin se torno indescriptible, sudaba y se ponía de un extraño color azul-

Un recuerdo fugaz pasó por la cabeza de Shin, el cual lo incluía a él, un filete de rey marino y una poderosa patada incrustada en su rostro.

-Ne, Rin, recuerda que no debes llegar tarde a la escuela- sonaba alegre, pero su ojo izquierdo temblaba y su mano no se podía estar quieta-

-Tienes razón, casi se me hace tarde- Rin decidió dejarlo pasar e irse al colegio- ¿Que planeaste hoy para la misión? - esa era la pregunta que Rin había decidido efectuar, algo que hizo pensar al ángel-

-Tengo un plan, anda, largo- Shin corría a Rin irritado, lo ultimo que necesitaba eran interrupciones- ahora a trabajar- el ángel decidió hacer lo propio, poner en marcha aquel descabellado plan con la ayuda de sus trucos-

Shin se baño y preparo para la escuela, había decidido asistir a la escuela de Rin, como mejor plan de acción, aunque esto no era un plan que encontrará especialmente agradable.

-Ratas, se supone que las misiones sean divertidas- Shin tenía una imagen de una misión divertida, aunque, al final, cualquier circunstancia podía volverse divertida-

Iba tan distraído, que no noto al hombre de cabellos rosas frente a él, lo cual le hizo caer al suelo por el choque.

-¿Que diablos? - el hombre de cabello rosa vocifero aquello bastante irritado ¿Acaso los jóvenes de ahora no se fijaban por donde iban? - ¿No te vi antes en otro lado? - Yuuma se puso a analizar al chico por unos minutos, estaba seguro que lo había visto en algún lugar antes-

-Es el nuevo alumno Yuuma, si eso te refresca la memoria- una mujer de cabellos dorados apareció, era muy hermosa para la vista de Shin-

-El crio de Ryu- el profesor dijo... crió de dragón? No recuerdo que padre fuera un dragon, no lo conozco bien, pero siempre pensé que era un ángel-

-¿Crió de Dragón? - me atreví a preguntar al hombre de cabellos rosas-

-El nombre clave de tu padre- la mujer de cabellos dorados logró que Shin se sorprenderá ante esa revelación-

-Ustedes son guardianes- ambos se sorprendieron por lo rápido que llegó a esa conclusión-

-Yuma tu profesor- el de cabellos rosas se presentó ante Shin bastante más calmado, aun así, se veía atareado- y la hermosa mujer rubia es la directora, cuidaremos de ti mientras estés en esta misión- Shin suspiro por toda la información obtenida en un día, la directora por su parte, se limitó a reír levemente ante la reacción del ángel-

-Me va a costar asimilar esto- Shin sonrió algo nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca con la mano derecha y la izquierda la metía a su pantalón de mezclilla-

-Ya tendrás tiempo para eso- el profesor Yuma se veia realmente nervioso al ver el reloj de su muñeca derecha- pero no ahora, vamos tarde a clases- sin mucho esfuerzo jalo al ángel de la mano derecha para llevarlo al salón de clases-

Shin se encontraba más aliviado, al menos no estaría solo en este momento en la escuela, el profesor había resultado de los suyos.

Rin, por su parte, se encontraba aburrida en el salón de clases, el profesor no parecia tener intención alguna de presentarse y aún no tenía idea alguna de lo que planeaba hacer Shin con su deseo.

-Buenos días holgazanes- el maestro no parecia de muy buen humor o eso le parecía a la Kagamine, aunque tenía un extraño presentimiento ese día- hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno, pasa no tenemos todo el día- Rin se quería reír, jamás espero que el plan de Shin fuera entrar a la escuela con ella-

Shin entró al salón bastante animado, aunque sólo por que su plan estaba resultando como el esperaba, no había ningún fallo hasta ese momento y, para él, eso ya era un logro.

-¡Buenos días chicos! - Shin se presentó animadamente, la verdad, queria dar una buena impresión- mi nombre es... - repentinamente, Shin perdió el habla, se había quedado totalmente en blanco- Matsuki Shin- no parecia tan animado ahora-

Shin intercambiaba miradas con una chica de cabellos turquesas, había algo en ella que le parecía familiar, ahora que lo pensaba, todos en ese lugar le parecían familiares...

-Por Zeus, esto debe ser una broma- Shin pensaba aquello realmente nervioso, no esperaba toparse con gente así en la escuela-

"Una vez más, gracias a ese martillo, tenía aturdida la cabeza.

-Señor Minami, específicamente, a que se refiere con "Gente así" - la juez volvió a preguntar algo que a mi me parecía obvio, pero creo que debo aclarar lo que dije-

-Lo que el idiotita... es decir, mi hermano Shin quiso decir- y ahí estaba mi hermano Etsu de nuevo, llamándome idiotita y jugando a ser el dios de la ira- es que todos los que estaban ahí eran gente famosa, gente importante- al parecer Etsu encontraba divertido un lugar lleno gente asi-

-Entiendo, gracias por aclararme la información Señor Minami... Etsu, deberíamos llamarlo de algún otro modo para distinguirlo de su hermano- la juez había cambiado su atención a mi hermano Etsu, parecía que buscaban como llamarle para no llamarnos a ambos Señor Minami-

-No me importa mucho como decida llamarme realmente- Ahí esta otra vez, esa actitud desafiante, como si no le importara nada realmente, aunque no siempre fue asi-

-Lo llamaré entonces Señor Sanders- Etsu parece que tampoco sabe de qué habla la Juez, aunque ella parece saber algo que nosotros no-

-¿Por que señor Sanders? - Etsu parecía pensar en algo, a lo mejor el apellido le sonaba, a mi me parecía haberlo escuchado antes-

-Lo sabrá en unos años... Joven Minami- la juez no dijo mucho más, era como si pudiera saber más que nosotros mismos- Ahora, señor Minami, prosiga- al parecer, iba enserio con eso del señor Sanders-

-Si, por supuesto señoría- decidí continuar con mi relato, de lo que nos había traído aquí-"

En fin, a Shin le ponía nervioso estar rodeado de tanta gente famosa, incluso tuvo una sorprendente revelación.

-Un minuto, moño blanco, cabello rubio, Rilliane... - los pensamientos de Shin estaban hilando rápidamente algo que no le había resultado obvio en un principio- Rin Kagamine, Rilliane es Rin- aunque pensaba todo esto, buscaba valor suficiente para poder hacer su labor y dejar su fanatismo hacia esas personas de lado-

-Anda, ve a sentarte Shin- El maestro Yuma, había decidido ayudar al pobre chico que parecía estar pálido como hoja de papel-

Shin se sento a un lado de Rin, aunque esta intentaba hacerlo sentir más tranquilo, el chico no conseguía dejar de parecer hoja de papel al viento. La hora del almuerzo había llegado y con ella el pobre Shin podría descansar o al menos, ese era su plan.

-Entonces Shin ¿Cuál es el plan? - Rin estaba algo nerviosa, no sabía nada del plan realmente y Shin había estado muy extraño toda la clase-

-¿Plan? ¿Cuál plan? ¿Para qué? - Shin estaba tan nervioso que había olvidado que tenía algo que hacer y el por qué estaba ahí-

-Pará mí problema de amor con Len, Shin ¿Te encuentras bien? - Rin observó al chico que parecía recobrar la conciencia poco a poco-

-Claro, ese plan- Shin estaba en extremo nervioso, había olvidado por completo que tenía un plan para su misión- primero debo hacer contacto con Len- cansado mentalmente, el heraldo de Eros, se las apaño para comenzar su plan, primer paso, buscar como acercarse al objetivo-

-Tú debes ser el nuevo- una voz femenina saco un poco de balance al chico que volteo confundido a ver a la dueña de dicha voz- soy Hatsune Miku- la chica de cabello turquesa le sonreía a Shin, aunque este tenía un sentimiento de peligro cuando andaba cerca-

-Matsuki Shin- A diferencia de Rin, con la que tenía un vínculo de contrato, con el resto no podía tomarse tanta confianza, por que se presentaba cortésmente con su apellido al principio, tal como su madre le había enseñado- un gusto Hatsune-San- con una sonrisa amable, Shin le respondió, aunque tenía la sensación de conocerla ya- ¿Quienes son ellas? - Shin observaba al grupo de chicas que seguían a Miku-

-Ella es Gumi- la chica de cabello verde saludo animadamente a Shin, tal vez ella le pueda ayudar, ya vería ese tipo de cosas más adelante- y está chica es Teto- una chica timida le saludo, el encontraba lindo su cabello, aunque algo divertido, como un par de taladros rojos-

-Me gusta tu cabello- Shin le sonrió a la chica mientras le daba aquel cumplido, era un lindo corte de cabello, a pesar de ser extraño-

Teto había enrojecido tanto como su cabello, movía las manos frente a ella para cubrir su sonrojo, aunque Miku no parecía muy contenta con aquel cumplido, sólo Gumi lo noto.

-¿Por qué no te mostramos la escuela? - Miku era extrañamente amable, era algo que a Rin le parecía interesante, ¿Que encontraba tan interesante de su ángel? -

-Yo... saben chicas... necesito hacer algo con Rin-chan ¿Verdad? - Shin busco con la mirada a Rin, pero esta ya no estaba, le había abandonado- ¿Rin-chan? - "Traidora!" era el pensamiento que tenía Shin en ese momento, aunque, para ser justos, el no le había querido ayudar en un principio-

Shin estaba perdido, no sabía por qué su mente indicaba un peligro inminente ante estas chicas, sobre todo con cierta chica de cabellos turquesas, no veía prudente el seguirlas...

-Hatsune-san, no deberías incomodar al nuevo- Shin estaba agradecido con su Salvador, aquel hombre de Cabello y bufanda azul tenía un agradable olor a helado de fresas-

-Shion-san, eres un aguafiestas- Miku estaba molesta con Kaito, pero aun así, desistió y dejó tranquilo a Shin- Nos vemos luego Matsuki-kun- Shin sintió un escalofríos al escuchar aquellas palabras de la chica-

-Acompáñame chico- Kaito le sonrió amablemente a Shin que parecía realmente nervioso, Miku le había dejado una desagradable sensación-

Shin siguio al Shion hasta la mesa donde estaban todos sus amigos, se había sacado la lotería, al fin tenía contacto con Len, aunque no era el plan original que fuera de esta forma.

-¿Que tal chicos? Les presento al chico nuevo, Matsuki Shin- Kaito presentó a Shin ante su grupo de amigos, este realmente estaba más calmado, no sólo estaba a salvo de esa chica, Len estaba frente a él-

Cada uno se presentó, Shin solo escuchaba los nombres atentó y se aprendía todos y cada uno de ellos, podría necesitarlos en algún momento. De entre todo ellos, los que le parecían sorprendentes, eran los gemelos Kagene, los cuales eran clavados a Rin y Len, pero no quería entrar en detalles con eso, era lo último que necesitaba, ligarse más con lo que este mundo le decía, ahora, solo debía poner en marcha su plan, pero como? Realmente no sabía, simplemente esperaba que su plan diera resultado, algo terrible, cabe aclarar.

-Por cierto ¿Desde cuando conoces a Kagamine-san? - Kaito preguntó aquello bastante curioso, Shin trataba de entender a qué se refería-

-¿Te refieres a Rin-chan? - Shin parecía meditar su respuesta, o eso parecía, realmente no entendía del todo por que la pregunta- desde ayer- Shin no entendía en ningún momento el por qué de la pregunta, nisiquiera por la sorpresa de todos los presentes-

-Y aún así viven juntos? - no entendía la insinuación que le estaban haciendo los chicos, realmente, no veía nada de malo en la convivencia con Rin en un mismo techo-

-Pues, supongo, tengo mi propio cuarto, así que no cuenta- realmente era como vivir en el cuartel, donde podía estar en su cuarto sin hacer nada, solo que planeando y ayudando a Rin todo el tiempo- además, no se quien está esparciendo esos rumores- todos se encogieron de hombres, sea quien sea, esta causando un revuelo innecesario-

-Sea lo que sea, debes tener cuidado, podría volverse más que un chisme de adolescentes- Reí, aquel chico de cabellos como carbón, señaló a Shin algo preocupado, realmente parece entender el tema mejor que el propio ángel del amor, que poco entiende de problemas mortales-

-En fin, cambiemos de tema, antes de que asusten al nuevo- Akaito salvo al ángel de aquel dilema, realmente fue un alivio para Shin, no le estaban saliendo las cosas al pie de la letra-

Comenzaron a hablar de trivialidades y cosas graciosas, realmente disfrutaba de la compañía de esas personas, a Shin comenzaba a gustarle la misión, sentía que estaba siendo parte de algo, comenzaba a pensar que la escuela no era tan mala.

-Dime Shin, tus padres conocen a los de Kagamine-San o algo así? - Kaito preguntó aquello, Shin sintió como si algo en su pecho se estrujara, sus padres no era un tema que le gustara tocar-

-Padre está de viaje y madre dirige una pastelería aquí en Japón- el padre de Shin viajaba como el, cumpliendo su trabajo, ayudando a otros a encontrar el amor, de manera menos oficial, su madre, por otro lado, se encargaba de múltiples panaderías que usaban como bases secretas-

Realmente, Shin no disfrutaba hablar de sus padres, por que, en realidad, no encontraba nada que decir sobre ellos, ambos eran asombrosos, pero ninguno pasaba tiempo con sus hijos, su madre ni una vez lo había visitado y su padre podía desaparecer años sin dejar rastro... No concebía que existieran padres como los suyos.

-Eso no responde a la pregunta, en realidad sólo nos dijiste lo que hacen tus padres- Rui, aquella chica parecida a Rin, corrigió a Shin, el cual comenzó a reír nervioso, le había afectado la pregunta de sus padres, así que soltó lo primero que su cerebro asocio con el tema-

-Cierto, solo evite la pregunta, padre es un conocido de los padres de Rin- Shin podría decir eso para sacarse el tema de encima, pero... Lo cierto era... Que, en algún momento, debía conocer a los padres de Rin si viviria con ella, lo mejor sería que hablaran de esto más tarde-

-El rumor dice que estas en esta escuela por suerte o por alguna razón misteriosa- Reí volvió a tocar el tema con bastante soltura, al parecer, Shin era todo un personaje en esa escuela, no esperaba tremendo problema de chismes con su presencia ahí-

-Veras yo... - ¿Como explicar su presencia en ese lugar? Realmente complicado, hubiera escuchado a Neji cuando tuvo la oportunidad, ahora no tenía como salir del problema-

Ninguno había escuchado la campana sonar desde hace rato, nisiquiera notaron que eran los únicos en el patio.

-Niños, no deberían estar en clase? - todo el mundo se asusto por la voz, todos sabían a quien pertenecía esa dulce voz, la aterradora directora de la escuela-

Shin tuvo una loca idea al verla, pues sus recuerdos le llamaban a cometer dicha estupidez, en nombre de su misión.

"-Ustedes son guardianes- Los dos estaban sorprendidos, puedo recordarlo con claridad, soy realmente bueno deduciendo cosas-

-Yuma tu profesor- el profesor Yuma parecía una persona agradable, aunque también se veia nervioso, supongo que era de esas personas que no les gustaba perder el tiempo- y la hermosa mujer rubia es la directora, cuidaremos de ti mientras estés en esta misión- Di un gran suspiro al escuchar eso, era mucha información que asimilar, aun así, tomaré esas palabras literalmente, no me queda de otra-"

Con eso pasando por su mente, el ángel del amor se dispuso a decir su mentira con toda la credibilidad que podía.

-Ya nos íbamos tía- la Directiva solo pudo reír ante esas palabras, realmente le gustaba la idea de ser la tía-

-¿Tú tía es la directora Lilly? - Kaito sonaba sorprendido, la directiva había sido una famosa cantante en antaño-

La directora tomó del hombro de Shin con delicadeza y lo acerca a ella realmente le agradaba escuchar a alguien llamarla tía.

-Si, mi sobrino favorito, el cual también recibirá un castigo si no vuelve a clases ahora mismo- un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Shin, por alguna razón, estaba seguro de que esa era una amenaza muy real, no quisiera ser el enemigo de su tía adoptiva-

-A la orden- Shin salió a todo lo que daba al salón de clases, seguido del resto de chicos, realmente le había asustado la directora Lilly-

La directora se limitó a reír divertida, realmente le gustaba esta idea de ser la tía adoptiva de Shin. El día avanzó relativamente normal, Rin parecía preocupada por Shin, se veía pensativo, perdido en su propio mundo y, realmente, lo estaba, no podía sacar de su cabeza el tema de su familia, una familia enorme y disfuncional... debía hablar con su abuelo de todo esto, algo de su padre no le terminaba de quedar claro. La salida llegó y con ellos Rin y Shin caminaban a casa.

-Ahora que lo pienso, no sabía que los ángeles tenían padres también- Rin acababa de escuchar lo que decía Shin, realmente le parecía curioso que su ángel tuviera problemas comunes de adolescencia como ella-

-¿De dónde crees que venimos? ¿De energía cósmica o magia? - Shin no entendía las creencias de los mortales, los ángeles eran longevos, pero nacían como cualquier otra especie, además, el no era un ángel puro, era hijo de una humana-

-Creí que sólo existían, hay muchas cosas que no se sabe de ustedes- Rin tenía un punto, aunque Shin seguía sin entender de dónde venían tantos mitos-

Continuaron su camino bastante relajados, aun discutían los pormenores de la misión de Shin, asi que era una charla monótona sobre los siguientes movimientos que haría Shin para con Len. Mientras tanto, Len, había llegado a su casa con esa duda sobre Shin, había muchas cosas raras sobre ese chico.

-¿Algo te agobia, Sobrino? - Gakupo noto la inquietud de Len, el cual estaba bastante contrariado ya con el asunto de Shin- pareces estar distraído con algún tema de importancia- Len simplemente suspiro mientras pensaba en Shin y lo que había dicho sobre su familia-

-Hoy conocí a un chico curioso, el sobrino de la directora- Gakupo encontró algo curioso ese dato, no sabía que Lilly tuviera hermanos, aunque, podría ser el caso- parece que tiene problemas familiares, me da un poco de pena el chico- Gakupo sonrió al ver la preocupación de su sobrino, no esperaba verlo familiarizarse tanto con un chico que acababa de conocer-

-Podrías invitarlo a comer, ya sabes, para conocerlo más- Len no encontraba mal la idea, podría conocer mejor a Shin, le parecía un chico agradable, no sentía nada malo en él-

-Creo que lo haré, gracias tío Gackpoid- Len se despidió de su tío con la mano en su hombro antes de ir a su habitación-

Gakupo solo vio a su sobrino subir a su cuarto, realmente parecía un chico interesante el que conoció ¿ Ya no parecía mala idea enviarlo a la escuela, no? Almenos, para él, será interesante. Por su parte, Shin y Rin descansaban en casa, con televisión y dulces.

-Quiero preguntarte algo y quiero la verdad, Shin- Shin miro confundido a Rin un momento ¿Que quería preguntarle su protegida? Resultaba intrigante para él-

-Tira tu pregunta- Shin pronunció eso con la boca atascada de pan dulce, algo que hizo reír a Rin, antes de hacer su pregunta-

-¿Los ángeles tienen padres? - Shin lo pensó por un momento, al parecer Rin había escuchado lo que decía del tema-

-Bueno, si, nacemos y crecemos como ustedes los mortales- Rin parecía tratar de entender las palabras de Shin-

Shin se limitó a sonreír divertido, ante la confusión de la chica, definitivamente era un tema difícil de asimilar para los mortales.

-Ne, Shin ¿Tú familia es agradable? - Rin hizo que Shin pensara con seriedad el tema, realmente, no estaba seguro de la respuesta a esa pregunta-

-Mi padre es un hombre complicado, casi no lo veo, nos entrego a mi hermano y a mi al cuidado de nuestro abuelo, no es la figura masculina que uno quiere como ejemplo a seguir- una sonrisa ilumina mi rostro, realmente amo y admiro al abuelo, pero... Para él, solo somos herramientas-

-¿Que hay de tu madre? - Shin penso en su madre en aquel momento, la verdad no había pensado en ella en un tiempo, le ponía melancólico-

-Tiene una panadería, papá y ella la dirigen, solía vivir con ellos, hasta que madre enfermo, fue cuando nos mandaron con el abuelo- ahora que Shin lo pensaba con detenimiento... Realmente no entendía por que, no recordaba que les fuera mal financieramente- en fin, no viene al caso Rin- miraba la hora, era tarde y aún debían ir a la escuela al día siguiente, realmente se pasaba el tiempo volando con Rin- deberíamos ir a dormir, mañana hay escuela- Rin noto la hora también, parecia sorprendida al igual que Shin-

-Tienes razón, buenas noches Shin, mañana terminamos esta conversación- Rin se fue a acostar entre bostezo, algo que Shin encontró curioso y adorable, que protegida tan curiosa le había tocado-

Shin camino a su habitación con cansancio, había sido un día largo, es curioso lo rápido que se torno raro el día. Shin estaba cambiándose en su cuarto, cuando encontró una carta.

-Al parecer, tendré que hacerle caso a la Tía Setsuko- Shin había leído la carta y suspiro, realmente tendría que hacer esto o la guardiana del multiverso, Setsuko Echi, se molestaría con él-

Shin se dispuso a dormir, pero antes, como cada día, debía escribir en su bitácora.

Día 2

Hoy puse en marcha la fase uno de mi plan, fue más sencillo de lo que pensé, definitivamente, aun así, me preocupa esta chica Hatsune Miku, tengo la sensación de conocerla de algún lado, de donde? Tengo que averiguarlo, por otro lado, recordar a mis padres me ha puesto a pensar en otros temas, tal vez los aborde luego, mantendré informado.

Con eso Shin se dispuso a dormir, mañana le esperaba otro día, un día pesado... Tal vez.


End file.
